dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider vs Kratos
Ghost Rider vs Kratos 'is ZombieSlayer23's 4th episode of his 3rd season of DBX's. Description ''Marvel vs God of War! Vengeance is served with these two peacekeepers! Who will be the last man standing? Who do you want to win? Ghost Rider Kratos Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Haleakala - Maui, Hawaii) Kratos stood on the sleeping volcano, staring into the seemingly endless pit of lava. His son had just died to a group of ravagers, shot in the chest with a gun. Kratos had suffered that day, but served his vengeance with the relentless striking of his blade. All men had died. But on this volcano, he remembered this day like it was yesterday. As he turned around, a ring of fire appeared, and walking out of it was a man with a skull instead of a head, and his skull was on fire. The man pulled out a metal whip, and whipped it against the ground. Ghost Rider: You should not have killed those men. They were only in desperate need of food, but as soon as you pulled out your blade they knew it was over. Kratos glared at the man. Kratos: I don't know who you are, or what you are, but they killed my son. And if you're seeking vengeance from those dead men, then you're going to go to hell fighting me. Ghost Rider cackled. Ghost Rider: I already have. '' '''HERE WE GO!' DBX Kratos quickly pulled out one of his axes and flung it at Ghost Rider, but the flaming hero blocked it with his bare hands, before whipping Kratos in the back, tangling him in doing so. Ghost Rider then pulled Kratos to him, where he bashed the side of Kratos' skull. Ghost Rider prepared himself for the Penance Stare, but Kratos managed to pull out one of his Claw of Hades', where he cut the rope and slashed Ghost Rider across the chest. Ghost Rider stammered backwards, giving Kratos the chance to pull out the other claw. Kratos: It's over! Kratos lunged for Ghost Rider, but Blaze was ready. As Kratos swung his blade down, Ghost Rider jabbed his elbow right into Kratos' chest, stopping the attack. From there, Blaze landed a furious kick-uppercut into Kratos' chin, launching him into the air. Ghost Rider proceeded to pull out his whip and lash Kratos across the chin, gashing the fighter. Ghost Rider: Accept your fate. Ghost Rider's motorcycle came right by Blaze's side, giving the hero a chance to quickly hop on it and race to the falling Kratos. Kratos took noticed of this, pulling out his Barbarian Hammer. As he fell to the ground, he hit the hammer with such power into the motorcycle that it was launched backwards, as well as Johnny. Blaze was sent flying into a tree, where it collapsed on him. It was no game to Kratos, no break time. He attached his Nemean Cestus to his wrists, and launched the lion heads at Blaze. As Ghost Rider pulled himself out of the rubble, the heads smashed into Blaze and twisting him in there jaws. Kratos then tugged on the chains, launching Blaze to him. Kratos: This is where the battle ends. The screen went slower, and suddenly the battle was slow motion. Ghost Rider had finally tugged free of one of the lion jaws, loosening his grasp on the other jaw. Blaze had finally been set free from the chains, and now he was being sent forward at Kratos with tremendous force. Kratos had no time to react before he was pounded in the head by Blaze's knee, and the screen went to it's normal speed. Kratos was launched backwards, where he was sent flying through the ground. Blood stained the dead and tilted grass where he had been launched. Kratos spat blood out of his mouth, as he slowly tried to pick himself up. He stopped when he heard the cracking of a chain to the ground. He looked up and saw Ghost Rider, haunting above him. Ghost Rider: Game over. Ghost Rider's chain slowly started to spin, until it was going so fast it was a saw. Kratos would not accept his fate like this. He Quickly lunged into the air and kicked Ghost Rider's hand to the ground, launching the chain out of his grasp. It was fistfight between the two fighters, whom exchanged punches one by one. Ghost Rider seemed to be having the edge, so Kratos whipped out his Blade of Olympus. He impaled Ghost Rider in the chest by the blade, and then sent a powerful blast from the tip of the sword at Ghost Rider, launching Blaze into a boulder. Ghost Rider sat there for a moment, nearly knocked out. Kratos took his time as he dragged his blade over to Ghost Rider, who sat in defeat. Kratos: You cannot kill a god. Ghost Rider managed a chuckle. Kratos: But I can kill a cheap soul. Ghost Rider bashed his foot into Kratos' knee, buckling the fighter to the ground. Kratos nearly picked himself up, but it was too late. Ghost Rider grabbed Kratos' head and activated his Penance Stare. Kratos' eyes widened open, until they closed in seconds. He dropped to the ground, his soul consumed, his body lifeless. Ghost Rider dragged himself back to his motorcycle where he drove off. DBX! Conclusion The Winner Is... Ghost Rider!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Fistfight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights